


Nierówna walka

by gizmolog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Asexuality, F/M, M/M, Multifandom Bingo 2015, Present Tense, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W świecie, w którym <i>Jedynym Słusznym Modelem Życiowym</i> dla przewodników jest bycie oparciem dla strażników, Jim postanawia pójść własną drogą, mimo że jest przewodnikiem. Porzuca rodzinę, która już od lat nie jest mu bliska, i wraz z końcem obowiązkowej edukacji wstępuje do wojska. Pracuje ze strażnikami, kiedy pojawia się taka konieczność, ale wcale nie zamierza związać się z którymś z nich na stałe. I ma ku temu więcej powodów niż tylko ten, że chce być traktowany jak zwykły, <i>normalny</i> człowiek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część tego fanfika powstała na potrzeby akcji Multifandom Bingo 2015 na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem - i została opublikowana tamże w 2015 roku, dlatego i tutaj podpinam to opowiadanie pod akcję z 2015 roku. Fanfik jako całość jest odpowiedzią na prompt nr 3: postacie głównego pairingu w odwróconych rolach (z tym, że ten _główny pairing_ pojawi się praktycznie dopiero na samym końcu całej historii).
> 
> Przyznam, że nie czytałam żadnego fanfika do _Sentinela_ po polsku i nie wiem, jakie są tendencje w polskim fandomie odnośnie nazewnictwa - w moim tekście _**Sentinel**_ to _strażnik_ , a _**Guide**_ to _przewodnik_.

Jim ma czternaście lat, kiedy zostaje zidentyfikowany jako _utajony przewodnik_. Już samo to określenie wskazuje, że nie ma w tym nic dobrego. _Utajony_ , jak skaza utajona, jak pomyłka (genetyczna?), błąd, którego nie widać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że on tam jest, a teraz w dodatku wszyscy wiedzą o jego istnieniu.

Ojciec - **William** \- nie jest zadowolony. Ojciec bardzo rzadko bywa zadowolony i właściwie jego obecny stan zgodnie z prawdą powinno się nazywać zupełnie inaczej - **poirytowany, zniesmaczony, wściekły, zohydzony** \- jednak obaj jego synowie odebrali staranne wychowanie, do którego zaliczała się również szlachetna sztuka używania eufemizmów. Jimowi nie bardzo odpowiada sposób, w jaki został wychowany - **nie cierpi go, nie znosi, nienawidzi** \- ale wie, że dopóki mieszka z rodzicami, rozsądniej będzie zachowywać się tak, jak oni sobie tego życzą.

Ojciec od najmłodszych lat wpajał swoim potomkom własne przekonanie, które głosi, że strażnicy i przewodnicy to dziwolągi, wybryki natury, pomyłki genetyczne. To, że jego osobiste dziecko, jego pierworodny, jego _dziedzic_ okazał się być jednym z tych wypaczeń, jest oczywiście znacznie większą zniewagą niż samo ich istnienie. William z dnia na dzień przestaje zmuszać synów do rywalizowania o swoje względy i zaczyna otwarcie faworyzować Stevena - **Steve'a** \- podczas gdy Jima traktuje teraz jak morowe powietrze. Jim bez słowa skargi godzi się z pogardą ojca i nie walczy o utraconą pozycję. Wie, że nie ma szans.

Matka - **mama** \- zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jim początkowo jest z tego zadowolony, wręcz cieszy się jej podejściem, ale z biegiem czasu dociera do niego, że coś tu jest nie do końca w porządku. Mama udaje, że wszystko zostało po staremu, ale przecież _nie zostało_ , sytuacja kompletnie się zmieniła, sytuacja _Jima_ się zmieniła, więc chyba kto jak kto, ale jego _mama_ powinna to zauważyć, prawda? A ona milczy i zachowuje się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Jim nadal ma czternaście lat, kiedy jego matka odchodzi. Bez wyjaśnienia, bez uprzedzenia, jednego dnia jest, drugiego już jej nie ma i nikt nie wie, co się z nią stało. Wraz z nią znikają jej ubrania, biżuteria, kosmetyki i samochód, co praktycznie oznacza, że wszystko jest w zasadzie jasne, ale oficjalnie nadal nic nie wiadomo.

\- To twoja wina! - krzyczy Steven. - To wszystko przez ciebie! Twoja wina, że odeszła! Przez ciebie nas porzuciła!

Jim patrzy na ojca, który wyjątkowo nic nie mówi, i w jego zimnych, twardych oczach widzi, że William zgadza się z młodszym synem.

Właściwie nic w tym dziwnego, bo Jim też się z nim zgadza. Teoretycznie _wie_ , że to nieprawda, że to nie jego wina, bo nawet jeśli matka rzeczywiście opuściła ich przez to, kim się okazał, to przecież on nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za to, że jest wybrykiem natury, pomyłką genetyczną. On nie chciał nią być, to się stało bez jego zgody, bez jego woli, więc on nie jest temu winny. _Wie_ o tym. Jest tego doskonale świadomy. Ale i tak uważa, że Steven ma rację. To wszystko jego wina.

***

Na szkoleniach w Centrum Strażników i Przewodników - w skrócie Centrum, dla oszołomów CSiP, Jimowi wszystko jedno - które musi ukończyć ze względu na swoją nowo ujawnioną _utajoną_ tożsamość, poznaje kilka ciekawych wiadomości.

To, że został zidentyfikowany jako przewodnik, rzeczywiście ma podłoże genetyczne. W Centrum nie nazywają tego _pomyłką genetyczną_ ani nawet mutacją genetyczną, wręcz przeciwnie, starają się wmówić kursantom, że są kimś wyjątkowym, lepszym od _zwykłych_ ludzi, że stanowią kolejny stopień ewolucji człowieka. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że swoje zdolności wszyscy strażnicy i przewodnicy odziedziczyli po przodkach. Po rodzicach.

Jim nie zamierza tej informacji przekazać ojcu. Tym bardziej, że i tak już z nim praktycznie nie rozmawia.

Dowiaduje się, że właściwie każdy przewodnik jest z początku utajony, większość strażników zresztą również. Liczne programy Centrum - badania genetyczne noworodków, nieinwazyjne testy przeprowadzane na dzieciach i nastolatkach, obserwacje w placówkach edukacyjnych - mają na celu wykrycie jednych i drugich jeszcze zanim uzyskają oni dostęp do pełni swoich zdolności, a potem przeszkolenie ich w takim stopniu, żeby byli w stanie ze sobą nawzajem pracować, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila.

Zmysły strażnika uczynniają się, osiągając właściwie natychmiast pełnię możliwości, zazwyczaj nagle i niespodziewanie, prawdopodobnie na skutek długotrwałego odosobnienia. Centrum od wielu lat próbuje osiągnąć ten efekt w warunkach kontrolowanych, ale jak dotąd nikomu się to nie udało.

Wrażliwość przewodników uaktywnia się pod wpływem kontaktu z czynnym strażnikiem, którego zmysły potrzebują wsparcia. W przypadku osób zidentyfikowanych i szkolonych przez Centrum przeprowadza się to zwykle na ćwiczeniach - zawsze znajdzie się jakiś niezwiązany strażnik, który dobrowolnie i celowo wprawi jeden ze swoich zmysłów w stan nadmiernego wyczulenia w nadziei, że wśród szkolonych właśnie przewodników znajdzie tego swojego, jednego jedynego. Przewodnicy ćwiczą na takich ochotnikach, choć prawdziwą moc ich wrażliwość zyskuje dopiero wtedy, kiedy przewodnik trafia na _swojego_ strażnika, cokolwiek ma to znaczyć. Podobno zrozumieją, jak tego doświadczą. Podobno.

Ostatecznym celem jest niby więź przewodnika ze strażnikiem, o której naturze mają zostać poinformowani na samym końcu kursu. Jim jest po części sceptyczny, a po części podejrzliwy.

Pewnego dnia słyszy podczas wykładu, że strażnicy są lepsi i ważniejsi, a przewodnicy istnieją tylko po to, żeby im służyć i pomagać. Celem życia przewodnika ma być związanie się ze strażnikiem i spędzenie życia przy jego boku, a raczej za jego plecami, żeby zawsze i wszędzie być gotowym wesprzeć jego nadludzkie zmysły w potrzebie, chronić go przed nagłymi skokami wrażliwości i nie dopuszczać, żeby zawładnęły nim bodźce. Tylko w taki sposób przewodnik jest w stanie poczuć się całkowicie spełniony.

\- To zaszczyt, jaki przysługuje nielicznym - głosi ich dzisiejszy natchniony wykładowca tonem kaznodziei przeżywającego właśnie objawienie. - Zostaliście wybrani. Takie jest wasze przeznaczenie. Waszą wdzięczność okażecie poprzez całkowite oddanie strażnikowi.

Jim podnosi rękę.

\- Skoro strażnik - zaczyna, kiedy prowadzący zajęcia zezwala mu skinieniem na zabranie głosu - nie jest w stanie żyć bez przewodnika, a przewodnikowi strażnik nie jest do życia niezbędny, to który z nich tak naprawdę znajduje się na wyższym stopniu ewolucji?

Zostaje zignorowany, ale jest do tego już tak przyzwyczajony, że prawie tego nie zauważa.

Uczy się rozpoznawać skoki wrażliwości zmysłów strażników i zawładnięcie przez jeden z nich, dowiaduje się, jak tego unikać i co robić, kiedy coś takiego mimo wszystko się wydarzy. Przerabia techniki kalibracji, poznaje różne skale, stopnie i podziałki. Jest tego całe mnóstwo; niby tylko pięć zmysłów - problem w tym, że praktycznie każdy z nich kryje jakieś niespodzianki i jest dużo bardziej skomplikowany niż mogłoby się wydawać laikowi.

Pod koniec szkolenia zgodnie z wcześniejszą zapowiedzią Jim nabywa wreszcie wiedzę o tym, na czym polega _więź_ przewodnika ze strażnikiem. Nie potrzebuje filmików poglądowych, żeby zrozumieć, czego się od niego wymaga. Nie ma już czternastu lat.

Dochodzi wtedy do wniosku, że nie ma szans, żeby kiedykolwiek z kimś się związał, że na zawsze będzie musiał pozostać _utajonym_ przewodnikiem, czy tego chce, czy nie. Walka z tym, co wykładowca-kaznodzieja określił jako przeznaczenie, najpewniej okaże się nierówna, a być może nawet z góry skazana jest na porażkę, ale nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że Jim Ellison nie próbował.

***

Wykrycie przez Centrum utajonego przewodnika i strażnika jest nie tyle tajne, ile niejawne, więc oczywiście wszyscy w szkole wiedzą, kiedy jeden z uczniów zostaje zidentyfikowany, nawet jeśli nikt o tym nie mówi. To sekret z rodzaju tych, że twój ojciec jest nadziany, twoja matka dała nogę, a twój nienawidzący cię młodszy brat w przeciwieństwie do ciebie zarywa laski na prawo i lewo. Jim dopiero po zakończeniu kursu w Centrum i zdaniu egzaminów dostanie informującą o jego statusie bransoletę, której nie będzie mu wolno zdjąć do końca życia, ale już teraz, w trakcie szkolenia, zbiera wymowne spojrzenia koleżanek pragnących, żeby zaprosił je na randkę. Dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać?

Odkrywa, że lubi chodzić z dziewczyną, trzymając się z nią za ręce. Że lubi, kiedy ktoś przeczesuje mu palcami włosy i delikatnie drapie go po głowie - że sam też lubi to robić komuś. Że lubi się przytulać, obejmować, ściskać; na powitanie, na pożegnanie, na spacerze, w kinie, na kanapie przed telewizorem. Większość ludzi wie takie rzeczy od dziecka, jego nie miał kto nauczyć.

Dziewczyny też wydają się to lubić. Więc Jim spotyka się z nimi, zawsze tylko z jedną w tym samym czasie, choć chętnych zawsze jest więcej, i robi to, co, jak się okazało, lubi robić. Jest szarmancki, uczynny, przynosi kwiaty, otwiera drzwi, podaje płaszcze, odsuwa krzesła - odebrał staranne wychowanie, a one to uwielbiają. Nieraz słyszy, przypadkiem oczywiście, jak w gronie koleżanek zachwycają się swoim nowym chłopakiem, co oczywiście automatycznie ma pozytywny wpływ na jego popularność. Jim nie narzeka. Podoba mu się to.

Zawsze jest tak samo: na początku on jest zadowolony i ona jest zadowolona. Układ działa, obojgu odpowiada to, co robią. Później, choć po upływie różnej ilości czasu, dziewczyna chce czegoś więcej. Nie wystarcza już jej publiczne trzymanie się za ręce i uściski na osobności, wizyty w kinie albo kawiarni. Pragnie pocałunków dalekich od niewinności, oczekuje, że zostanie zabrana do łóżka, ewentualnie na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Wtedy Jim łagodnie i delikatnie, ale stanowczo i nieodwołalnie, zrywa z nią. Niczego nie wyjaśnia, mówi tylko _przepraszam_ i _przykro mi_ , nie reaguje na cały wachlarz sztuczek, którymi najwyraźniej dysponują pragnące go nastolatki. Zawsze kończy się to tak samo i zawsze z tego samego powodu.

Czasem słyszy, jak dziewczyna, z którą niedawno się rozstał, tłumaczy przyjaciółkom, że to przez jego status przewodnika. Że Jim czeka na swojego strażnika i chce pozostać mu wierny nawet jeszcze zanim go spotka; jakie to szlachetne, bezinteresowne i wspaniałomyślne z jego strony, czemu wszyscy chłopcy nie mogą tacy być?

Jim zastanawia się, ile z nich naprawdę w to wierzy, a ile przynajmniej się domyśla, że wcale nie o to chodzi. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie tak powinno być, że zazwyczaj jest na odwrót, i sam siebie nie rozumie, ale mimo to nie ma wątpliwości, czego chce. A raczej czego nie chce.

Po paru pierwszych skończonych romansach myśli: _Może to nie ta dziewczyna._

Po kolejnych kilkunastu: _Może to nie ta płeć._

Wie, że jego rówieśnicy - dzieciaki, nastolatki, młodzież - lubią szukać, sprawdzać, próbować, eksperymentować. W ten sposób dowiadują się, kim naprawdę są. W końcu dochodzi więc do wniosku, że najwyższy czas się przemóc i zrobić to samo.

Okazuje się, że chłopaków w jego wieku nie interesują wspólne spacery, wypady do kina czy wizyty w Macu. Nie interesuje ich trzymanie się za ręce, głaskanie po włosach, niewinne uściski ani nawet przelotne cmoknięcia w usta. Oni od razu chcą _czegoś więcej_. Są stale w biegu, wciąż napaleni, w każdej chwili gotowi na szybki numerek albo dwa pod rząd; potem ewentualnie mogą skoczyć na piwo, ale po pierwsze i przede wszystkim pragną podniecenia, ekstazy... ulgi? Byle gdzie, byle szybko, byle mocno. Jim nie musi się zastanawiać, czy na pewno tego chce. Jest pewny, że nie.

Po paru pierwszych krótkich znajomościach myśli: _Może to nie ten chłopak._

Po kolejnych kilku: _Co jest ze mną nie tak?_

Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że pod względem fizycznym nic mu nie jest: wszystko ma na swoim miejscu i owo _wszystko_ działa bez zarzutu. Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził z ręką pod kołdrą albo pieszcząc się pod prysznicem, żeby mieć praktycznie pewność, że fizycznie _wszystko_ jest z nim w porządku. Jak u większości jego kolegów, wzwód to dla niego normalka, a zmazy nocne częściej są regułą niż nią nie są - przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy zaczyna regularnie korzystać z usług własnej pomocnej prawej ręki. Robi się twardy, kiedy ogląda pornosy, robi się twardy, kiedy przypadkiem wpada na dwie osoby niemające jego zahamowań, czasem nawet robi się twardy, jak widzi, że ktoś się całuje. Z języczkiem. A mimo to nie czuje potrzeby zrobienia tego z kimś. Nie pociąga go myśl o seksie z dziewczyną ani z chłopakiem. To nie to, żeby wstydził się swojego ciała, bo ma świadomość, że jest przystojny i dobrze zbudowany, ani to, że brzydzi się cudzych chciał. Zwyczajnie nie ma na to ochoty. Po prostu tego nie chce.

Może w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników jeszcze nie jest gotowy, zastanawia się. Może dopiero wszystko przed nim. Może i na niego w końcu przyjdzie czas. Nie bardzo w to wierzy, ale woli się łudzić niż przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie tyle różni się od pozostałych ludzi, ile jest wręcz nienormalny. Bo przewodnika, który nigdy nie będzie w stanie związać się ze strażnikiem, trudno określić innym słowem niż _zwyrodnialec_.

***

Kiedy kończy obowiązkową edukację, bez namysłu porzuca wszystko - przyjaciół, dalsze kształcenie się, przyszłą karierę, rodzinne miasto, dom, brata, ojca - i zaciąga się do wojska. Jest zdeterminowany; nie ma nic do stracenia, a wszystko do zyskania, nawet jeśli będzie przy tym musiał zaryzykować swoje i tak niewiele warte życie. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w armii dużo łatwiej może natknąć się na strażnika niż w firmie Williama, bo strażników przyciągają zawody, które pozwalają bronić innych, pozwalają im walczyć. Jim nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale postanawia rzucić wszystko na jedną kartę - choćby po to, żeby pokazać głupiemu przeznaczeniu, które wybrało go do odegrania tak niepasującej do niego roli, że ma je gdzieś i wygra z nim nawet jeśli da mu fory. To może brzmieć jak niepotrzebna brawura, ale Jim wie, co robi. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Wstępuje do Rangersów i od samego początku daje z siebie wszystko. W każdej wolnej chwili dalej ćwiczy strzelanie, trenuje walkę wręcz, biega, skacze, wdrapuje się i pływa; nawet bez szemrania wykonuje rozkazy, mimo że zawsze przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem, taki z niego urodzony przewodnik. Chce jak najszybciej pokazać, że jest gotowy, że już, teraz, zaraz mogą go posłać w teren, włączyć go do jakiejkolwiek misji, zrzucić gdzieś na spadochronie i niech sobie dalej radzi sam, czy raczej ze swoim oddziałem.

Niezwiązanych z przewodnikiem strażników nikt nie wysyła do akcji, więc w polu Jim raczej nie spotka swojego uosobionego przeznaczenia.

Bez cienia skromności przyznaje przed samym sobą, że jest dobry. Szybko się uczy, zupełnie jakby wojsko było jego powołaniem, i błyskawicznie zyskuje zainteresowanie bacznie obserwującego rekrutów dowództwa. Mimo to do swojej pierwszej misji dołącza tylko dlatego, że bierze w niej udział również para składająca się z połączonych więzią strażnika i przewodnika.

Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą o jego statusie niezwiązanego przewodnika: bransoleta na lewym przedramieniu świadczy o tym drugim, a nieobecność jego własnego strażnika o pierwszym. Ale niezwiązanych przewodników nikt nie waha się wysłać w teren, bo nie istnieje ryzyko, że z jakiegoś powodu ich zmysły niespodziewanie zaczną działać pełną mocą. Pod tym względem przewodnicy mają przewagę nad strażnikami i nikt tego nie neguje, a już na pewno nie znający się na rzeczy żołnierze. Co więcej, dodatkowy - koniecznie niezwiązany - przewodnik może się przydać, jeśli przewodnikowi strażnika coś się stanie. To są _działania zbrojne_ , to jest _wojsko_ , każdy z nich może zginąć praktycznie w dowolnej chwili. Problem w tym, że jeśli przewodnik połączony ze strażnikiem więzią z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie w stanie zająć się swoim strażnikiem, to strażnikowi grozi śmierć, bo w trakcie walki każdy problem z działaniem zmysłów może być zabójczy. Żeby temu zapobiec rutynowo wysyła się ze związaną parą dodatkowego niezwiązanego przewodnika - tak na wszelki wypadek.

Jim ma o tyle szczęście, że krótko po tym, jak z bardzo wysokimi ocenami kończy szkolenie, ale wciąż jeszcze czeka w bazie treningowej na przydział, niespodziewanie rozpoczyna się pilna tajna misja w południowo-wschodniej Azji, a on jest akurat jedynym obecnym na miejscu niezwiązanym przewodnikiem. Kiedy głównodowodzący wyraża w jego obecności wątpliwość, czy sobie poradzi, skoro jest kompletnym żółtodziobem, przepisowo napięty jak cięciwa Jim niepytany rzuca wprost przed siebie:

\- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, sir!

Bezczelność tym razem mu się opłaca i Jim trafia do składu oddziału.

Raz czy dwa w piekącym blasku słońca albo ulewnym monsunowym deszczu żałuje swojej decyzji. Na szczęście tym razem nie musi pełnić roli przewodnika - nikt nie zostaje ranny, wszyscy cali i zdrowi wracają do Stanów, a misja kończy się całkowitym sukcesem. Jim zyskuje nie tylko nieocenione doświadczenie praktyczne, ale również coś na kształt szacunku kolegów: zrobił to, co do niego należało, parę razy nawet ciut więcej, choć zawsze w ramach wydanych mu rozkazów. Doskonale sobie poradził, każdy go o tym zapewnia, nawet jeśli nikt oficjalnie, bo misja, w której brał udział, formalnie się nie odbyła. Dowództwo wkrótce wysyła Jima na kolejną, podobną akcję, tym razem z innym oddziałem.

***

Jim czuje się w wojsku jak ryba w wodzie. Bardzo szybko przestaje być traktowany jak po prostu jeszcze jeden niezwiązany przewodnik, który zostaje włączony do składu misji tylko dlatego, że bierze w niej też udział połączona więzią para. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie mija aż tak dużo czasu, a już zaczyna być uznawany za po prostu jeszcze jednego żołnierza, za takiego samego Rangera, jak pozostali członkowie jednego z jego oddziałów, w każdym razie ci pozbawieni darów, ci _normalni_. Choć nikomu się z tego nie zwierza, jest bardzo zadowolony - nareszcie ktoś odnosi się do niego jak do każdego innego człowieka z jego otoczenia i nie wyróżnia go w żaden szczególny sposób.

Mimo to wciąż jest zaskoczony, kiedy otrzymuje rozkaz udziału w akcji, do której nie zostaje wyznaczona żadna związana para. Powód jest dość jasny: wywiad doniósł, że przeciwnik jest przygotowany do ataku na wyczulone zmysły, więc posyłanie tam jednego ze strażników wydaje się wiązać z niepotrzebnym ryzykiem. Jim nie wnika w przyczyny; jest żołnierzem, dostał rozkaz, postara się go wykonać jak najlepiej i nic mu do tego, dlaczego dowództwo podjęło taką a nie inną decyzję.

Misja okazuje się dość skomplikowana, również przez to, że w oddziale brakuje członka, do którego Rangersi zdążyli się już przywyknąć, czyli zwiadowcy polegającego wyłącznie na własnych wyostrzonych zmysłach. Nie jest łatwo odzwyczaić się od tego, co dobre, i zacząć sobie radzić bez tego. Jim to rozumie, nawet jeśli jemu nie przysparza to zbyt wielkich trudności; dochodzi do wniosku, że jest w wojsku zbyt krótko, żeby uzależnić powodzenie akcji od udziału strażnika, choć po cichu przyznaje również, że na dobrą sprawę cieszy się z takiego obrotu rzeczy, bo dzięki temu nie ma na głowie osoby, której bezpieczeństwo może zależeć wyłącznie od niego. Dla niego ta wyprawa staje się jedną z najłatwiejszych, mimo że nie przebiega bez zakłóceń. Ostatecznie jest to też pierwsza misja, po której Jim dostaje awans.

Nie może powiedzieć, żeby nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Nadal bierze udział w akcjach jako zapasowy niezwiązany przewodnik, choć coraz częściej jest też wysyłany w teren bez strażnika w oddziale - dowództwo chyba po prostu widzi, że jako wciąż młody i stosunkowo mało doświadczony żołnierz Jim radzi sobie z taką nieobecnością najlepiej. Ale to misja, w której ratuje życie strażnikowi po śmierci jego przewodnika pozwala mu zdobyć szlify oficerskie, choć przecież wykonywał tylko swoje obowiązki. I to kolejna akcja z parą połączoną więzią skutkuje tym, że Jim już na stałe zostaje przydzielony do jednego i tego samego oddziału - którego zostaje dowódcą.

Jest zadowolony z decyzji, którą podjął te wszystkie lata temu. Nie tęskni za rodziną ani miastem swojego dzieciństwa, nie żałuje, że nie uczył się dalej, nie zdobył wyższego wykształcenia, nie zrobił kariery w biznesie. Cieszy się, że został żołnierzem, uważa, że było to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić w życiu.

I myśli tak nawet kiedy jego śmigłowiec zostaje zestrzelony przez partyzancką rakietę, cały jego oddział ginie w katastrofie, a on sam praktycznie z przymusu zostaje przewodnikiem peruwiańskiego plemienia Chopeców.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie spodziewałam się, że właśnie ten tekst spośród wszystkich, jakie do tej pory opublikowałam na AO3, dostanie najwięcej kudosów i jedyny otrzymany przeze mnie na razie komentarz. Wydawało mi się, że bardziej popularne fandomy mają na to dużo większe szanse, a tu taka niespodzianka. Tak czy owak cieszę się, że się podoba. I mam nadzieję, że nie przestanie.

***

Niezliczoną ilość misji później (w każdym razie niezliczoną przez niego) Jim zostaje z honorami zwolniony do cywila tuż po tym, jak osiemnaście miesięcy spędził w peruwiańskiej dżungli. Nie znalazł się tam przypadkiem: oddział, którym dowodził, miał zająć pobliską przełęcz i utrzymać ją przez zaplanowany miesiąc, w razie potrzeby nawet dłużej, choć nikt nie przewidywał osiemnastokrotności tego okresu. Nikt również nie przewidział, że ich środek transportu, śmigłowiec, zostanie zestrzelony i to już na samym początku misji. Kiedy tak się stało, cały oddział został uznany za poległy na polu walki - ani jednej osoba w dowództwie nawet się nie śniło, że ktoś mógłby przeżyć tą katastrofę. Jim po raz kolejny zyskał potwierdzenie swojej nienormalności.

Odesłany do cywila wraca w rodzinne strony i znowu zamieszkuje w Cascade, mieście, w którym się urodził, wychował i dorastał. W którym nadal mieszkają jedyni znani mu krewni, brat i ojciec. Jim nie nawiązuje z nimi kontaktu, kiedy zjawia się w Cascade, nie odwiedza żadnego z nich ani tym bardziej u któregoś nie zamieszkuje. Zamiast tego wynajmuje pokój w hotelu i przegląda ogłoszenia, żeby znaleźć sobie jakieś mieszkanie. Na razie nie stać go na kupno jakiejkolwiek nieruchomości, bo wciąż jeszcze nie dostał odprawy ani pełnego żołdu za półtora roku służby w lasach deszczowych. Nie przejmuje się tym - nie ma wielkich wymagań, a przez ostatnie lata życia przyzwyczaił się do spartańskich warunków najpierw w wojsku, potem wśród Chopeków, Indian, którzy przygarnęli go w Peru. Wie też, że prędzej czy później raczej dostanie swoje pieniądze; najpewniej po tym, jak jego dokumenty przejdą przez wszystkie tajne biurka osób zajmujących się sekretną brudną robotą wykonywaną przez wyspecjalizowane oddziały amerykańskiej armii, czyli za jakieś kilka lat. O ile nie zaginą gdzieś po drodze, oczywiście. Tak czy owak lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli przyzwyczai się do tego, co ma w tej chwili. I znajdzie jakąś pracę, bo zaskórniaki otrzymane na pożegnanie z wojska nie starczą na długo nawet przy jego oszczędnym trybie życia.

Klitka, którą sobie znajduje, jest większa od jego chaty w lasach deszczowych, choć niewiele. Jest za to dużo bardziej zagracona i jak praktycznie każdy amerykański dom posiada w wyposażeniu telewizor. Jim nie wie, co cieszy go bardziej - każda różnica między jego niedawnym prymitywnym lokum a obecnym jest dla niego na wagę złota. Jeśli nie przegląda akurat gazet w poszukiwaniu ofert pracy, bez końca chodzi ulicami Cascade i wsłuchuje się w jego dźwięki, wpatruje w lasy wieżowców i bagna slumsów. Brakowało mu tego przez ostatnie miesiące, nigdy nie uwierzyłby, jak bardzo. Ma też nadzieję, że odgłosy wielkiego amerykańskiego miasta zagłuszą jego wspomnienia, betonowy krajobraz wymaże je z jego pamięci. Problem w tym, że potrafi przywołać je cokolwiek, jakiś drobiazg, zwykła bzdura - jak choćby użycie określenia _wielkie miasto_.

\- Jesteś przewodnikiem wielkiego miasta. - Słyszy głos Incachy, szamana Chopeków. - Twój strażnik czeka na ciebie w wielkim mieście.

Przez pewien czas po powrocie do Stanów Jim zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie porzucić myśli o powrocie do Cascade, czy zamiast tego nie zamieszkać w jakimś małym prowincjonalnym miasteczku, o którym Incacha na pewno nie mówił. Tylko że wioska Chopeków była tak mała, że praktycznie każda amerykańska zabita dechami dziura mogła wydawać się szamanowi _wielkim miastem_. A Jim nie zamierzał spędzić reszty życia na odludziu. Tęsknił za rodzinną metropolią. Tęsknił za ruchliwymi ulicami. Tęsknił za ludźmi, setkami spotykanych codziennie obcych, anonimowych twarzy. Jest chłopakiem z wielkiego miasta i dziesięć lat służby wojskowej ani osiemnaście miesięcy spędzonych w dziczy tego nie zmieni.

Zresztą nawet jeśli Incachy faktycznie chodziło akurat o Cascade, to jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że wśród kilkuset tysięcy mieszkańców i dziesiątek tysięcy turystów odwiedzających je w ciągu roku Jim spotka właśnie tą jedną osobę, która okaże się jego strażnikiem? Minimalne. Więc Jim znowu ryzykuje, jak zwykle, bo i tym razem ma więcej do zyskania niż do stracenia.

Oczywiście zgłasza się do miejscowej siedziby Centrum, to jest jego obowiązek. Każdy przewodnik i każdy strażnik musi zameldować się w oddziale, pod który podlega jego miejsce zamieszkania, żeby Centrum znało liczbę i status swoich podopiecznych. Jim jest też zobowiązany stawić się na każde wezwanie, szczególnie nagłe; zwykle oznacza to, że zaistniała sytuacja awaryjna, że któryś ze strażników pilnie potrzebuje przewodnika, a nie ma własnego. Jim nadal twardo stoi na stanowisku, że nigdy nie zwiąże się z żadnym strażnikiem - nikt nie ma prawa go do tego zmusić i z pewnością nikomu się to nie uda - ale to nie znaczy, że podoba mu się, kiedy pozbawiony przewodnika strażnik cierpi. W wojsku pełnił funkcję alarmowego przewodnika już tyle razy, że w tej chwili nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia, a w razie konieczności działa szybko i sprawnie, praktycznie odruchowo. Czasami śmieje się w duchu, że miałby wszelkie kwalifikacje do zostania elitarnym członkiem specjalnych służb ratowania strażników w nagłych przypadkach, gdyby takie istniały. Służby, nie przypadki, bo te drugie zawsze się znajdą.

Ostatecznie zamiast nieistniejącej służby ratowniczej wybiera pracę w jak najbardziej istniejącej policji, co wydaje mu się naturalnym przedłużeniem jego kariery wojskowej. Musi oczywiście najpierw przejść specjalistyczne szkolenie i ukończyć akademię policyjną, ale nie przejmuje się tym - to nie pierwszy raz w jego życiu, właściwie nabrał już wprawy. Kiedy składa stosowne dokumenty, nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi.

Zanim kończą się jego zasoby finansowe, Jim wyrusza na pierwszy patrol.

***

W policji, podobnie jak wcześniej w wojsku, zaczyna od samego dołu, jako zwykły _krawężnik_. Ale też, co również przypomina jego poprzednie zajęcie, tak samo szybko, jeśli nie szybciej, awansuje. W ciągu jednego roku przechodzi przez obyczajówkę do narkotyków, gdzie robi karierę jako samotnik działający w terenie pod przykrywką. Jest w tym naprawdę dobry, co nikogo nie dziwi, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Jim jest przewodnikiem, a powszechnie uważa się, że przewodnicy czytają ludzi z większą łatwością niż większość osób czyta świeżo wydrukowane książki. I jest to jedna z nielicznych znanych wszystkim _prawd_ , z którymi Jim jest skłonny się zgodzić, nawet jeśli na głos tego nie przyzna. Z drugiej strony sam wie najlepiej, ile umie, ile z tego nauczył się na szkoleniu dla przewodników, ile poznał dzięki pracy ze strażnikami w wojsku, a ile pochodzi z niego samego, z tego, kim się urodził. Według niego są to części mniej więcej równe, a więc dzięki doświadczeniu nabytemu w armii jest o połowę lepszym przewodnikiem niż co najmniej większość tych, którzy dopiero co zdali egzamin Centrum. I nie ma wątpliwości, że to dużo. Bardzo dużo.

Z tych powodów nie dziwi go, kiedy dostaje kolejne przeniesienie, tym razem do wydziału spraw ciężkich. Pracują tam najlepsi z najlepszych detektywów Cascade, zajmujący się najpoważniejszymi przestępstwami, jak porwania, seryjne zabójstwa czy terroryzm. Jim nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że jego nowy dowódca zdążył go znielubić zanim jeszcze go poznał - zwykli ludzie reagują na niego różnie, więc jest przygotowany na wszystko, poznając kogoś nowego. Ten konkretny mężczyzna, kapitan Banks, miłośnik cygar, których zapach Jim poczuł zanim jeszcze wszedł do jego gabinetu, uważa go najwyraźniej za karierowicza i podejrzewa, że szybki awans jego najnowszego podwładnego wynika z jego statusu, a nie ciężkiej pracy, czego nawet nie ukrywa, tylko mówi wprost przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Jim w duchu cieszy się, że dzięki dawno zerwanym stosunkom z rodziną nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego pochodzenia od _tych Ellisonów_ , bo inaczej usłyszałby także zapewne, że za jego karierą kryją się pieniądze i wpływy ojca. A tak musi martwić się tylko byciem przewodnikiem, a nie strażnikiem, który zdaniem kapitana bardziej przydałby się w tym wydziale; Banks nie wyraża takiej opinii, trzeba mu to oddać, ale Jim wystarczająco nasłuchał się podobnych rzeczy na zanim został porucznikiem Rangersów, żeby wyczytać to z tego, o czym dowódca nie wspomina. Nie szkodzi, prędzej czy później udowodni swoją wartość dla wydziału. Reszta nie zależy od niego.

Tymczasem kapitan, mając w wyraźnej pogardzie dotychczasowy sposób pracy Jima, przydziela mu partnera. Albo raczej przydziela Jima jako partnera detektywowi Jackowi Pendergastowi, starszemu i bardziej doświadczonemu policjantowi, który w wydziale pracuje od lat. Jim nie ma nic przeciwko temu - często zdarzało mu się partnerować strażnikom, a bycie partnerem zwykłego policjanta może być tylko łatwiejsze; nie musi uważać na jego panowanie nad zmysłami, nie musi stawiać go na pierwszym miejscu, nad sobą, wręcz przeciwnie, sam może liczyć na takie traktowanie jako żółtodziób wydziału. Dla Jima to luksus, bo jako zawsze starszy brat i jako przewodnik nigdy czegoś podobnego nie doświadczył. Szybko okazuje się, że bycie młodszym członkiem zespołu ma też złe strony, ale podczas szkolenia na Rangera było dużo gorzej, więc nie narzeka. Jack jest dobrym mentorem, cierpliwym i wyrozumiałym, posiadającym rozległą wiedzę zawodową, którą chętnie się dzieli. Ma też wady i słabości, ale Jim przymyka na nie oko, wiedząc, że to jedno łączy wszystkich ludzi, że nikt nie jest idealny, że każdemu czasem może się powinąć noga. Możliwe, że niezwracanie uwagi nie jest najlepszym, co można zrobić, jednak szkolenie wpoiło Jimowi, że to, co robi strażnik - w domyśle: jego partner - nie jest jego sprawą, o ile nie ma związku z używaniem przez niego zmysłów, a wojskowe doświadczenia tylko utwierdziły w nim to przekonanie.

Dlatego Jim udaje, że nie zauważa hazardowych problemów Jacka, że nie obchodzą go problemy sercowe partnera i jego dziewczyny. Kiedy dziewczyna staje się byłą, nawet jeśli Jack nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości, Jim nie ma szczególnych wyrzutów sumienia, idąc z nią do łóżka. Nie czuje takiej potrzeby, ale ona tak, więc on ulega, po raz pierwszy od ukończenia liceum. Nic się nie zmieniło, rejestruje w pełni świadomie po nocy spędzonej na _ćwiczeniach gimnastycznych_ w cudzej pościeli, i wmawia sobie, że nic go to nie obchodzi, że jest ponad to, choć w głębi duszy wie lepiej. Chce być taki, jak inni. Chce _chcieć_ , pragnąć, czuć rządzę. Przez lata kariery wojskowej wyleciało mu to z głowy, ale teraz znowu mieszka wśród ludzi, wśród par, wśród małżeństw i rodzin, więc ma przed sobą to, czego mu brakuje, nawet jeśli jego ciało uważa inaczej.

Z tym, że Jack znika, nagle i niespodziewanie, tej samej nocy, której Jim zabawiał jego (byłą) dziewczynę. Nikt nie oskarża go wprost o kradzież okupu, który detektyw Pendergast miał osobiście dostarczyć porywaczowi bogatego przedsiębiorcy, ale po cichu krążą takie plotki. Jim w nie nie wierzy; obawia się raczej, że Jack w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o jego zdradzie i dlatego wyjechał bez pożegnania. Jack mógł mieć problemy, jak wszyscy, ale był uczciwym człowiekiem, porządnym stróżem prawa i Jim nie wierzy, żeby dał się skusić nawet tak wysokiej kwocie. To nie w jego stylu, twierdzi stanowczo i powtarza to każdemu, kto chce słuchać, oraz większości tych, którzy nie mają takiej ochoty. Również jego _byłej_ dziewczynie, z którą następnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia zrywa wszelkie kontakty. Ale wie, że ona rozumie - wyczytał to w niej jak w otwartej księdze, kiedy zamykała za nim drzwi.

***

Carolyn Plummer poznaje drugiego dnia pracy w wydziale spraw ciężkich, choć wtedy tylko zostaje jej przedstawiony i tyle. Pani porucznik zajmuje jednak biurko tuż obok jego, więc kiedy akurat grzebią w papierach w tym samym czasie, mają okazję poznać się lepiej. Kobieta jest nim wyraźnie zainteresowana, nie tylko od strony zawodowej, choć Jim ma nadzieję, że chociaż trochę od niej też. Przynajmniej na początku. Po zniknięciu Jacka, po nawiązaniu i natychmiastowym zerwaniu intymnej znajomości z inną osobą, po ostatecznym przyznaniu przed sobą samym, czego tak naprawdę chciałby od życia, Jim postanawia zacząć się z nią umawiać. Tworzą idealną parę, wszyscy mu to mówią, począwszy od samej Carolyn, a skończywszy na kapitanie Banksie, z którym Jim przez minione miesiące zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak im wierzyć, choć sam nie czuje do swojej - już - narzeczonej niczego więcej, niż do swojego dowódcy, nazywanego teraz poza służbą Simonem. Owszem, lubi ją przytulać, a Simona niekoniecznie, owszem, lubi ją całować, i tak, uprawia z nią seks, albo raczej gimnastykę, bo wciąż nie jest to dla niego niczym więcej. Trochę to mało, nie do końca to, czego pragnął, ale wie, że to jego wina, nie jej, więc robi dobrą minę do złej gry i stara się jak najczęściej sam proponować zakończenie randki w jej łóżku. I chyba mu to wychodzi, bo kobieta wydaje się nim całkowicie zauroczona. Chciałby powiedzieć, że z wzajemnością, że on ją też kocha, ale cóż. Choć może kocha ją, kto wie, jak przyjaciółkę na przykład (nie powie, że jak siostrę, bo z siostrą jednak raczej nie uprawiałby seksu ani się nawet nie całował) - nie wie, bo nie ma pojęcia, jakie to uczucie. Albo wie, tylko nie wie, że wie. Co w sumie na jedno wychodzi.

Wkrótce po zniknięciu Jacka przychodzą wreszcie pieniądze z wojska, cała odprawa i zaległa część żołdu, przeszło połowa. To dużo, w końcu był nie byle kim, tylko kapitanem Rangersów, a do tego przewodnikiem pracującym awaryjnym z dodatkiem funkcyjnym. No i fakt, że brał udział w tajnych akcjach, co wstrzymało należne mu pieniądze, też przyczynił się do ostatecznej wysokości kwoty. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu może zastanawiałby się, co zrobić z taką sumą, ale obecnie nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Przecież niedługo się żeni. Nie chciał zapraszać Carolyn do swojej klitki, wystarczającej dla samotnego kawalera, ale nieodpowiedniej dla rodziny, więc postanowili na razie zamieszkać u niej, a potem poszukać razem jakiegoś odpowiedniego miejsca, na które będzie ich stać.

Może trochę pochopnie - właściwie na pewno - Jim po otrzymaniu pieniędzy postanawia w sekrecie kupić mieszkanie, jako swego rodzaju prezent przedślubny dla Carolyn. Jeszcze nie dom, na to przyjdzie czas, kiedy pojawią się dzieci, ale spore mieszkanie na poddaszu, gdzie będzie im wygodnie w dwójkę, a w razie potrzeby w trójkę czy nawet w czwórkę. Chwilowo woli nie wybiegać myślami tak daleko w przyszłość, choć w razie potrzeby będzie przygotowany. Jak dobry Ranger. I jak dobry przewodnik.

Ślub jest na tyle skromny, na ile da się go takim urządzić, kiedy państwo młodzi są detektywami w najważniejszym wydziale policji. Oczywiście zjawiają się prawie wszyscy ich koledzy i koleżanki, z nielicznymi i niemożliwymi do uniknięcia wyjątkami; na przeszło godzinę okolica jest prawie całkowicie opuszczona przez stróżów prawa, którzy w galowych mundurach uczestniczą w uroczystości. Simon Banks, z zawodu nieprzystępny kapitan policji, jest drużbą Jima. Carolyn towarzyszy jej siostra, a w pierwszym rzędzie siedzą jej rodzice. Jima nikt taktownie nie pyta o rodzinę, on sam nie ma ochoty nikomu opowiadać o bracie i ojcu. Nawet jego teraz już żona nie wie, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. I Jim ma nadzieję, że zostanie tak na zawsze, choć w głębi ducha wie, jak mało jest to możliwe nawet w mieście wielkości Cascade.

Jest szczęśliwy. Na tyle, na ile może być. Osiągnął to, czego chciał. Ma dobrą, pożyteczną pracę, w której jest szanowany i doceniany, nie bez przyczyny. Ma piękną żonę, na której mu zależy ze wzajemnością, o ile się orientuje. Ma w perspektywie rodzinę, może nawet kilkoro dzieci, jeszcze nie omawiali tego ze szczegółami, choć Jim wie, że Carolyn chce urodzić mu syna albo córkę. Albo oboje. Albo więcej niż jedno. To się dopiero okaże, ale Jim już cieszy się tymi widokami na przyszłość.

I, koniec końców, nie ma strażnika, z którym zmuszony byłby się związać. To też pozytyw, a on nie jest w stanie go przecenić.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Teraz, kiedy są już małżeństwem, Carolyn bardzo chce zostać matką. Przed ślubem ciąża byłaby wpadką, niekoniecznie wielkim nieszczęściem, tylko czymś co najmniej niezbyt pożądanym, ale obecnie jest wręcz wyczekiwana z niecierpliwością. Również przez niego. Dlatego Jim nie opiera się, kiedy jego żona zaciąga go do łóżka, żeby starali się o dziecko; wie przecież, że ona sama nic nie zdziała, a jemu również zależy. Nie bardzo wie, na czym konkretnie - na potomku, któremu mógłby przekazać nazwisko, na dołączeniu do grona dumnych ojców, na spoiwie łączącym dwoje dorosłych ludzi bardziej niż jakiekolwiek przysięgi - po prostu chciałby mieć dziecko. Z Carolyn, bo to przecież jego żona. Seks nadal nie jest dla niego ważny ani potrzebny, jak wcześniej stanowi głównie drogę do celu, z tym, że teraz tym celem jest dziecko. Jego i Carolyn.

Starania trwają kilka miesięcy i trwałyby nadal, gdyby nie sprawa seryjnego porywacza, która angażuje cały wydział praktycznie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Jim zaczyna widywać się z żoną głównie w pracy: czasami pracują na tą samą zmianę i wtedy po dotarciu do mieszkania są zbyt wyczerpani na gimnastykę w pościeli, czasami tylko wymieniają się pocałunkami drzwiach komisariatu, bo kiedy jedno zaczyna służbę, drugie akurat wraca do domu się przespać. Polowanie na Szczurołapa z Cascade (naprawdę, media czasami mają zwichrowane poczucie humoru) ciągnie się prawie siedem tygodni; dla niektórych to niewiele, ale rodzice uprowadzonych dzieci mają wrażenie, jakby minęły całe wieki. Jest to też czas wystarczający na to, żeby związek Jima z Carolyn przeszedł poważny kryzys. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy patrzy wstecz, Jim uznaje ten okres za czas, kiedy jego małżeństwo zaczęło się rozpadać. I już nie przestało.

Najgorszy nie jest nawet sam fakt, że ich praca tak bardzo potrafi zamącić w ich życiu osobistym. Oboje mają wystarczająco dużo zawodowego doświadczenia, żeby wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później najpewniej to nastąpi. Ze względu na ich status nowożeńców Simon - kapitan Banks - i tak starał się ich chronić na tyle długo, na ile zdołał, aż do czasu, kiedy stało się to niemożliwe. Byli więc na to przygotowani.

Nie, najgorsze jest to, że kiedy wreszcie łapią tego sukinsyna, ma on przy sobie tylko jedno żywe dziecko, to uprowadzone jako ostatnie. Ciała reszty odnajdują tam, gdzie im wskazał, po tym, jak Jim wykorzystał wszystkie znane sobie sposoby wyduszania z ludzi prawdy. Niektóre nie są do końca legalne, ale nikt się do niego za to nie czepia; nawet sam Jeffrey Stane nie składa skargi na złe traktowanie przez policję, choć ma możliwość to zrobić. Jim nie wie dlaczego i nie obchodzi go to. Chce tylko oddać zwłoki rodzicom, którzy od tak dawna czekają na powrót ich porwanych dzieci.

Doprowadza ekipę na miejsce porzucenia ciał. Wraz z innymi policjantami zabezpiecza teren. Czeka, aż specjaliści kryminalistyki i medycyny sądowej wszystko zbadają. Na podstawie zdjęć sukcesywnie dostarczanych przez rodziny w toku śledztwa podaje dane osobowe każdej z ofiar; poza tymi dwoma, których zaginięcia im nie zgłoszono. Nie rusza się stamtąd, dopóki wszystkie dzieci nie zostają zabrane. I w końcu jest świadkiem identyfikacji zwłok przez najbliższych już w kostnicy.

Niektórzy spośród rodziców krzyczą na niego, że policja za słabo starała się odnaleźć zabójcę, uratować ich córkę czy syna. Niektórzy patrzą w milczeniu i tylko kiwają głową, że tak, to jest ich dziecko, po czym w ciszy podpisują odpowiednie dokumenty i bezgłośnie wychodzą. Może brakuje im słów. Niektórzy szlochają tak bardzo, że nie są w stanie wykrztusić żadnego zrozumiałego zdania. Wszyscy płaczą.

Jim nie jest naiwny. Idąc do wojska, a potem do policji, wiedział, na co się pisze. Wiedział, z czym wiąże się jedna służba i druga. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że być może będzie świadkiem śmierci dziecka, że być może nawet sam będzie musiał kiedyś zabić małego żołnierza albo nastoletniego dilera, który strzeli do niego pierwszy. Ale mimo to ta sprawa wstrząsa nim nieoczekiwanie mocno. Może przez liczbę i wiek ofiar; żadna nie miała jeszcze dziesięciu lat. Może przez - zrozumiałą przecież - reakcję ich rodzin. Może przez fakt, że jeszcze do niedawna sam starał się o dziecko. Teraz patrzy na zwłoki i widzi wśród nich swojego syna albo córkę. Patrzy na rozpaczających rodziców i widzi wśród nich siebie i Carolyn. Wie, że nie powinien, że to bez sensu, ale nie jest w stanie podejść do tej sprawy tak, jakby nie miała żadnego związku z jego prywatnym życiem.

Robi, co w jego mocy, żeby Carolyn miała z tym wszystkim jak najmniejszy związek. Próbuje ją uchronić przed wpływem, jaki wynik śledztwa mógłby na nią mieć. Oczywiście nie udaje mu się to, nie w pełni: media są wszędzie i nie szanują nawet pogrążonych w żałobie ofiar, a co tu mówić o policjantach, którzy wchodzili w skład zespołu prowadzącego dochodzenie. Izoluje się od żony, po czym ściąga na siebie uwagę dziennikarzy, żeby dać reszcie kolegów i koleżanek - w tym Carolyn - trochę wytchnienia. Żeby pozwolić im w miarę wcześnie wrócić do domu, zjeść kolację z rodziną, przytulić ich drugą połówkę, ucałować dzieci na dobranoc. Domyśla się, że Carolyn może czuć się trochę opuszczona, ale chce zakończyć sprawę porywacza możliwie jak najwcześniej, żeby wszyscy mogli przestać o tym myśleć, żeby mogli zacząć zapominać... na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Roboty papierkowej jest mnóstwo, a Jim wypełnia teraz nawet dokumenty dowódcy, choć szczerze nie znosi biurokracji; Simon jest przyjacielem i jest ojcem, i jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby zacząć przedkładać syna nad pracę, to teraz jest ku temu najlepszy czas. Carolyn zrozumie.

Carolyn rozumie, ale i tak jest to początek końca.

***

Nikogo nie dziwi, że Jeffrey Stane zostaje skazany na śmierć przez powieszenie. Jim należy do tych osób, które cieszą się, że w stanie Waszyngton obowiązuje kara śmierci; choć rzadko opowiada się za jej stosowaniem, tym razem nie ma cienia wątpliwości. Podejrzewa, że jego znajomi uważają podobnie, ale nie jest pewny, bo nie rozmawia o tym. Z nikim. Nawet z Carolyn. Ma nadzieję, że dzięki temu wszystko wróci do normy.

Odbudowywanie zaniedbanego związku z żoną idzie mu całkiem nieźle. Oboje zachowują się trochę jak stare małżeństwo, trochę jak nowożeńcy, a trochę jak para, która dopiero co się poznała, choć w przypadku każdego z nich oznacza to co innego. Carolyn, jakby na przekór temu, co się niedawno stało - a może właśnie dlatego - jeszcze bardziej zależy na dziecku. Jim ma nie tyle wątpliwości, ile opory, ale nie zdradza ich nikomu, tylko robi to, czego się po nim oczekuje. Nie to, że jest jakoś szczególnie ugodowy, nigdy nie był i ostatnio nic go pod tym względem nie zmieniło, chce po prostu, żeby Carolyn była szczęśliwa. Na tyle szczęśliwa, na ile może być porucznik policji pracująca w wydziale spraw ciężkich i osobiście zajmująca się częścią owych ciężkich spraw. Jim dochodzi do wniosku, że jeśli jego żona zajdzie w ciążę, to przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu będzie mogła odpocząć od pracy, co daje mu dodatkową motywację do starań. Teraz już nie chodzi mu o dziecko samo w sobie, nie jest pewny, czy nadal chce je mieć, ale chce, żeby miała je Carolyn. Wie oczywiście, że opieka nad nowym członkiem rodziny będzie należała do nich obojga i nie zamierza się przed nią uchylać; po prostu nie wyobraża już sobie siebie, jak uczy syna grać w koszykówkę albo ogląda przedstawienie teatralne córki. Ma nadzieję, że kiedyś to wróci, zamierza być dobrym ojcem, nie takim, jak William, ale na razie próbuje przede wszystkim doprowadzić do tego, żeby Carolyn została matką, bo ona tego chce.

Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że Jim nie stara się aż tak bardzo - czy raczej aż tak często - jak robią to typowi mężczyźni. Czasami słyszy nawet od Carolyn pytanie, czy naprawdę chce zostać ojcem. Zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej, hm, nie tyle niechęci do uprawiania seksu, ile raczej z braku ochoty, która wydaje się cechować większość mężczyzn. W zasadzie chyba większość ludzi ogółem. Nie przyznaje się do tego przed żoną, przeważnie na głos wini pracę, choć wie, że inny mąż na jego miejscu najpewniej częściej kochałby się z żoną. Spora część mężów nie tylko ze swoją; przerabiał to w obyczajówce wystarczająco często, poza tym nie jest aż tak naiwny, jak mogłoby wynikać z jego stosunkowo nielicznych doświadczeń w tej materii i znacznie niższego od przeciętnego apetytu na seks, eufemistycznie rzecz nazywając. Ale mimo wszystkich swoich wad chce zatrzymać Carolyn przy sobie, więc stara się, żeby było jej z nim dobrze - pod każdym względem. Tylko że czasem stara się za słabo, przynajmniej jej zdaniem. Wie, że to jego wina, bo nie powiedział jej, jak to z nim naprawdę jest. Z drugiej strony obawia się, że gdyby tego nie ukrywał, Carolyn odeszłaby od niego. A tego nie chce. I kółko się zamyka.

Zdarza się, że kiedy jego żona jest w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, kiedy obwinia wyłącznie jego za to, że znowu nie udało jej się zajść w ciążę, Jim nie wraca na noc do domu. Woli zostać na komisariacie, przespać się w fotelu kapitana, jeśli Simon akurat wychodzi wcześniej, żeby po raz kolejny próbować naprawić stosunki z własną rodziną. Bycie drugą połową policjanta nie jest łatwe nawet dla policjantki, Jim widzi to na własnym przykładzie, więc tym bardziej nie dziwi się żonie dowódcy. Szczególnie, że Simon ma syna, którego wychowanie spada głównie na barki matki. To trochę zabawne, że problemy Simona wynikają częściowo z posiadania dziecka, podczas gdy teoretycznie największą słabością małżeństwa Jima jest właśnie brak dziecka. Jim zastanawia się, jak by to było, gdyby Carolyn została matką. Nie dochodzi do żadnego wniosku, którego byłby pewniejszy niż innych.

Kiedy Jim zapomina o urodzinach żony, kiedy nie robi nic stosownego, żeby świętować ich rocznicę poznania się (szczerze mówiąc, nie pamięta nawet daty), Simon pociesza go, że prawie wszyscy mężczyźni mają kłopot z przykładaniem wagi do różnych dat - szczególnie tych, które zdaniem kobiet wymagają uczczenia. Panie z reguły zdają sobie z tego sprawę, co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak mają o to pretensje. Taki świat, dodaje Simon nieco filozoficznie i dalej pyka to swoje cygaro, którego nie wolno mu palić w domu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w małżeństwie Simona nie dzieje się najlepiej, Jim nie jest pewny, czy faktycznie nie powinien przejmować się pretensjami Carolyn. Bo Simon ma jednak największe doświadczenie w tego typu sprawach w całym wydziale: od lat jest w tym samym związku i dochował się kilkunasto już letniego dziecka. Wiadomo, że nieporozumienia zdarzają się zawsze i każdemu. Zwłaszcza w przypadku, kiedy jedno z małżonków ukrywa przed drugim coś, co może mieć i najpewniej ma niebagatelny wpływ na stosunki między nimi. Jim nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, ale i tak milczy. Milczenie zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej.

Nadal zależy mu na Carolyn. Na Carolyn-przyjaciółce, na Carolyn-żonie. Nie umyka jego uwadze, że Carolyn stara się, żeby po pracy jak najwięcej czasu spędzali razem. Również poza łóżkiem. Przygotowuje kolacje, które zawsze chce jeść we dwoje, organizuje imprezy dla ich wspólnych przyjaciół, uczestniczy nawet w wieczorach karcianych, choć nie przepada za pokerem. Bywa, że posuwa się wręcz do towarzyszenia mężowi, podczas gdy Jim ogląda koszykówkę, choć Carolyn nie znosi sportu. Widać, że robi, co może.

Jim ze swojej strony zabiera ją do restauracji. Raz na jakiś czas. Albo do kina - jeszcze rzadziej. Zapraszałby ją na mecze Jagsów, którym on sam kibicuje od dzieciństwa, ale dla nich obu ma to być przyjemnie spędzony czas, nie tylko dla niego; inna sprawa, że są to jego najczęstsze wyjścia z domu, z pominięciem pracy, oczywiście. Możliwe, że nie dobrali się tak doskonale, jak oboje by chcieli.

Coraz częściej dochodzi między nimi do nieporozumień - nie kłótni, raczej cichych dni, których z każdym mijającym miesiącem jest więcej - coraz trudniej jest im się dogadać. W końcu brak komunikacji zaczyna się przenosić z domu na grunt zawodowy i prywatne sprawy Jima zaczynają mieszać się ze służbowymi. To bardzo źle: ich praca jest wystarczająco trudna i bez tego. Jim teraz rzadko wraca na noc, rzadziej nawet, niż podczas prowadzenia sprawy Stane'a. Koledzy z wydziału szybko to zauważają, są przecież najlepszymi detektywami w mieście, nie stadem głuptaków. Widać wyraźnie, że nie wiedzą, jak się zachować; przyjaźnią się z obojgiem i nie chcą stawać po stronie jednego z nich.

Sytuacja robi się tak napięta, że wreszcie interweniuje Simon, a raczej kapitan Banks, który wysyła Carolyn na konferencję policyjną do San Francisco, gdzie mieszka jej siostra. Nie mówi o tym, ale wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że ich dowódca - ich przyjaciel - chce, żeby od siebie odpoczęli, a przy okazji mieli okazję porozmawiać z kimś, kto ich rozumie. Carolyn jedzie do siostry, Jim zostaje z Simonem i resztą wydziału, która prawie bez reszty składa się z mężczyzn, jego kolegów i przyjaciół.

Praktycznie za każdym razem, kiedy po latach wraca myślami do tamtych dni, nie jest pewny, czy faktycznie nie zauważał, jak sypie się jego związek, czy po prostu nie chciał tego widzieć.

***

Jim nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy odwiedza go na komisariacie posłaniec z pozwem rozwodowym. Carolyn wprawdzie go nie uprzedziła w żaden sposób, ale sam się domyślił, że między nimi wszystko skończone po tym, jak nie wróciła z delegacji i złożyła listownie w kadrach prośbę o przeniesienie do policji w San Francisco. Najwyraźniej zamierza przynajmniej na pewien czas zamieszkać w Kalifornii; Jim życzy jej szczęścia.

Ponieważ oboje zgadzają się na rozwód bez orzekania o winie i idą sobie nawzajem na rękę w kwestii podziału majątku - pomimo rozstania pozostają przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli obecnie tylko na odległość - sprawa rozwodowa przebiega szybko i bez zakłóceń.

Jima nie ma w domu, kiedy Carolyn zabiera swoje rzeczy; po powrocie z pracy zastaje w mieszkaniu tylko to, co należy do niego, i tą część kupionych wspólnie przedmiotów, których Carolyn nie chciała. Na podłodze leżą też klucze wrzucone przez szparę na korespondencję. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że ich rozstanie jest ostateczne. Przynajmniej na razie.

Z pewnym trudem przyzwyczaja się do mieszkania w prawie pustym apartamencie. Przestrzeni jest tam za dużo na niego samego, zawsze było ich tam dwoje, a przez większość życia Jim mieszkał jednak z kimś - nawet wśród Chopeków dzielił chatę z szamanem, jego żoną i dziećmi - choć samotność też ma swoje dobre strony. Na przykład porządek: Carolyn wprawdzie nie kultywowała bałaganu i lubiła mieć posprzątane, problem w tym, że kochała ozdoby i ozdóbki, których pełno stało na komodzie i półkach regałów. Teraz panuje tam ascetyczna prostota, nie ma żadnych bibelotów zbierających kurz, tylko to, co użyteczne. Niepotrzebne mu rzeczy, których Carolyn nie zabrała, Jim porozdawał po znajomych, a resztę oddał Czerwonemu Krzyżowi. Może do czegoś się przydadzą.

Lubi to mieszkanie, problem w tym, że kupił je z myślą o Carolyn i teraz wszystko mu ją w nim przypomina. Choć pod koniec prawie już ze sobą nie rozmawiali, Jim tęskni za nią, a w domu, gdzie nie ma do kogo się odezwać, gdzie posłuchać może co najwyżej transmisji meczu, jest to dla niego szczególnie trudne. Dlatego znowu całymi dniami i nocami przesiaduje na komisariacie albo godzinami pracuje w terenie - byle jak najrzadziej wracać do dudniących echem czterech ścian.

To się zmienia, powoli, ale pewnie. Przyjaciele zapraszają go do siebie, a potem żądają, żeby w rewanżu on zaprosił ich, więc atmosfera mieszkania stopniowo się ociepla, mimo że nie przybywa tam przedmiotów. Po kilku miesiącach Jim nawet próbuje pójść na randkę albo dwie, choć zwykle na tym się kończy, a któregoś wieczora organizuje coś na kształt imprezy; bez okazji. Nadal dużo pracuje, ale teraz już głównie dlatego, że po prostu lubi swoją pracę, lubi czuć się przydatny, potrzebny. Z tego samego powodu kilkakrotnie odwiedza miejscowe Centrum, choć nadal jest przekonany, że nigdy nie zwiąże się ze strażnikiem. Dwa razy zostaje wykorzystany jako alarmowy przewodnik, ale na szczęście to jest wszystko.

Aż do dnia, kiedy całe jego dotychczasowe życie staje na głowie.

***

Jako jedno z pięciu największych miast stanu - które konkretnie zależy od tego, czy jest to lista ułożona ze względu na powierzchnię, liczbę mieszkańców czy średnie zaludnienie na metr kwadratowy - Cascade ma swój udział w krajowej przestępczości, całkiem spory nawet. Nie taki, jak Nowy Jork czy Chicago, nie znajduje się w pierwszej dwudziestce i nawet jeśli wziąć pod uwagę sam Waszyngton, to Seattle dzierży tam niechlubną palmę pierwszeństwa, ale tam czy owak zbrodni popełnia się tam wiele i duża część z nich należy do poważnych. Cascade ma swoich handlarzy narkotykami, gangsterów i różnego rodzaju fanatyków, ma kryminalistów, którzy ralizują się w życiu jako zawodowi łamacze prawa.

Należy do nich Garrett Kincade, który ma brzydki zwyczaj wymykania się policji praktycznie przy każdej okazji złapania go na gorącym uczynku. Tym razem w towarzystwie kilku pomagierów napadł na bank, wziął zakładników i zabarykadował się z nimi w środku. Kiedy Jim razem z prawie całym wydziałem spraw ciężkich przyjeżdża na miejsce i zapoznaje się z sytuacją, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia, co tym razem Kincade zamierza osiągnąć; Kincade zawsze był nieprzewidywalny, ale tym razem przeszedł chyba samego siebie.

Podczas gdy większość policjantów ewakuuje cywili poza obszar bezpośredniego zagrożenia, Jim z Simonem i detektywem Brownem - przeniesionym niedawno do wydziału na miejsce Carolyn - planują akcję odbicia zakładników. Dochodzą właśnie do wniosku, że znając Kincade'a, potrzebny im będzie dobry negocjator, który odwróci uwagę przestępcy od faktycznych zamiarów policji, kiedy rozlega się okrzyk detektywa Rafe'a:

\- Kapitanie!

Jim nadal studiuje plan banku, przecież to nie jego wołano, ale w następnej chwili Simon szturcha go w ramię.

\- Jim - mówi dowódca ponaglająco.

Jim spogląda na niego, a potem podąża wzrokiem tam, gdzie wskazuje ręka kapitana Banksa. Na chodniku, może pięć kroków od głównego wejścia do budynku banku stoi nieruchomo cywil. Rafe próbuje go nakłonić do odejścia poza kordon policji, ale mężczyzna - bo Jim nie ma wątpliwości, że to mężczyzna, choć nie widzi jego twarzy, a niski wzrost i długie, kręcone włosy mogłyby wskazywać raczej na kobietę - ani drgnie. Rafe patrzy w ich stronę z miną wyrażąjącą kompletną bezradność i Jim nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości. To strażnik. Pieprzony strażnik, który skupił jeden ze zmysłów na jakimś bodźcu tak bardzo, że stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, w samym środku policyjnej obławy. Jeśli po wyprowadzeniu go z transu okaże się, że przewodnik tego strażnika jest jednym z zakładników, będą mieli problem jak jasna cholera.

\- Szlag - mruczy Jim pod nosem.

Kilkanaście długich, szybkich kroków wystarcza, żeby znalazł się obok strażnika. Skinieniem odsyła Rafe'a do Simona - Rafe jest młody, ale ma pewne doświadczenie i w siłach specjalnych, i w policji, więc może się przydać przy planowaniu wkroczenia do banku - po czym chwyta strażnika w pasie, podnosi go i idzie z nim w ramionach ku najbliższemu zaułkowi. Kordon policjantów przepuszcza ich bez słowa, gapie rozstępują się przed nimi i wracają na swoje miejsca, kiedy Jim już ich minie; znacznie bardziej interesuje ich napad na bank niż przewodnik, który pomaga mającemu kłopoty strażnikowi.

W pierwszej z brzegu pustej uliczce Jim stawia strażnika na jezdni, żeby objąć dłońmi jego twarz. W ciągu mgnienia oka, zanim skóra styka się ze skórą, Jimowi przychodzi do głowy, że ten stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest równie nietypowym strażnikiem, jak Jim przewodnikiem. Niższy od Jima o głowę (tylko dzięki temu Jim nie musiał go sobie przerzucić przez ramię, kiedy go niósł), w znoszonych dżinsach, podniszczonej skórzanej kurtce i flanelowej koszuli w kratę, z dziwnym, etnicznym naszyjnikiem na piersi. Prawie na pewno nie jest członkiem żadnych służb mundurowych - nie ten strój, a przede wszystkim nie ta fryzura - czyli raczej nie wykonuje zawodu typowego dla strażników. Tuż przed tym, jak jego dłonie dotykają twarzy strażnika, Jim patrzy w jego niebieskie oczy i nagle _wie_ , ale nie ma już możliwości cofnięcia rąk... nawet gdyby tego chciał.

Jeszcze podczas szkolenia w Centrum nauczono go, że dotyk jest pierwszym zmysłem, jaki przewodnik powinien wypróbować na niezwiązanym ze nim strażniku, jeśli ten drugi za bardzo się na czymś skupi. O ile, oczywiście, nie skupia się właśnie na dotyku, bo intensyfikacja bodźca może tylko zaszkodzić. Jim założył, że ten konkretny strażnik nie jest zogniskowany na dotyku: dłoni nie trzymał w kieszeniach, więc jego skóry nie dotykało najpewniej nic poza jego własnym ubraniem i powietrzem. Poza tym wybudzanie dotykiem stosuje się tak często również dlatego, że ten zmysł najrzadziej wprowadza strażników w trans. Jest też stosunkowo najmniej intymny, więc dość odpowiedni dla osób sobie obcych.

Doskonale wiedząc to wszystko, Jim nie ma pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby wcześniej spojrzał temu konkretnemu strażnikowi w oczy. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, kim on jest, kim obaj są dla siebie nawzajem. Bo to _jego_ strażnik, strażnik _Jima_ , ten przeznaczony mu przez los, ten, którego Jim unikał, odkąd tylko dowiedział się o istnieniu kogoś takiego. Jego niezwiązany z żadnym innym przewodnikiem strażnik.

A dotyk gołej skóry na gołej skórze automatycznie zaczyna ich ze sobą wiązać. No świetnie.

Mimo to strażnik nadal się nie rusza, jego twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu, a oczy cały czas pusto patrzą przed siebie. Jim domyśla się powodu, podobnie jak jest prawie pewny, jaki bodziec sprawił, że strażnik zapadł w trans. Zgodnie z posiadanymi przez niego informacjami było to bicie jego serca - bicie serca przeznaczonego temu konkretnemu strażnikowi przewodnika - było i jest nadal, jeszcze głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze, bo przecież teraz Jim stoi znacznie bliżej, a w bezpośredniej bliskości ich dwóch nie ma nikogo innego. Mogłoby to działać na korzyść Jima, mogłoby ułatwić strażnikowi odzyskanie świadomości, gdyby nie fakt, że kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, strażnik musiał wytężać słuch, żeby podchwycić dźwięk wydawany przez serce jego przewodnika, i teraz nadal jest w równie głębokim transie, z którego bez pomocy raczej nie wyjdzie.

Jim jest na siebie zły, że nie pomyślał, żeby zawsze mieć przy sobie podręczny zestaw przewodnika. W czasie służby wojskowej praktycznie się z nim nie rozstawał, ale to tylko dlatego, że wtedy wymagano od niego, żeby w każdej chwili i w każdej sytuacji był gotowy pomóc dowolnemu strażnikowi potrzebującemu jego wsparcia. Teraz przydałaby mu się jedna z tych maleńkich fiolek z amoniakiem, którą mógłby podsunąć strażnikowi pod nos - zapachy bardzo silnie oddziałują na prawie wszystkich strażników, a ostra, nieprzyjemna woń potrafi obudzić właściwie każdego śpiącego królewicza.

Gdyby byli ze sobą związani, taką samą rolę mógłby spełnić po prostu zapach Jima. W przypadku lżejszych transów powinien wystarczyć nawet dźwięk jego głosu; prawie wszyscy związani strażnicy instynktownie nasłuchują bicia serca swojego przewodnika, co sprawia, że nie koncentrują się całkowicie na żadnym innym bodźcu, dzięki czemu rzadko w ogóle zdarza im się tracić świadomość. A jeśli nawet coś takiego się zdarzy, to dotyk ich przewodnika sprowadza ich na ziemię. A jeśli nie dotyk, to zapach na pewno.

Kwestia w tym, że węch byłby kolejnym, trzecim już zmysłem, który strażnik zakotwiczyłby w Jimie... a zaraz po tym, jak odzyska świadomość, dojdzie do tego jeszcze wzrok. Oczywiście takie skrawki bodźców pochodzących ze strony Jima, jakie przyswoił jego strażnik, nie wystarczą do pełnej więzi, ale im więcej zmysłów zostanie aktywowanych, tym trudniej będzie strażnikowi zerwać umacniającą się z każdą spędzoną razem chwilą więź. Jim przez większą część życia obstawał przy tym, że nigdy nie zwiąże się z żadnym strażnikiem - teraz nie jest tego już taki pewny, ale... Ale nie zna tego człowieka. Strażnik nie zna jego. Wiązanie się na całe życie, wiązanie się węzami dużo mocniejszymi niż jakiekolwiek małżeństwo, z kompletnie nieznajomą osobą tylko dlatego, że tak chciał jakiś głupi los, może nie odpowiadać żadnemu z nich. Kiedy - _jeśli_ \- poznają się bliżej, może się okazać, że kompletnie do siebie nie pasują, że się nie lubią, wręcz nie znoszą; Jim nie wie, czy na miejscu strażnika byłby w stanie koncentrować zmysły na przewodniku, którego by nie cierpiał, ale ma świadomość, że w przypadku związanej pary żaden z nich nie miałby już wyboru. Do czasu śmierci jednego z nich. Jim nie chce umierać i nie zamierza zabijać. Nie chce być do niczego zmuszany i nie chce zmuszać. Ale jeśli ma jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do sprawy Kincade'a, jeśli ma pomóc kolegom z wydziału, właściwie nie ma większego wyboru.

Z niechęcią rozrywa własną koszulkę, tą część odzieży, która przylega do jego ciała i najbardziej przesiąkła jego zapachem, po czym oderwany kawałek przyciska do nosa strażnika. W ten sposób, kiedy już zostawi Jima jego sprawom, strażnik będzie miał nadal przy sobie bodziec, na którym będzie mógł się skupić wystarczająco mocno, żeby odruchowo znów nie wsłuchiwać się w bicie serca Jima i ponownie nie pogrążyć się w transie. Ponadto zapach będzie z czasem wietrzał, stopniowo, więc strażnik zdoła przyzwyczaić się do tracenia tego bodźca, co również powinno zapobiec utracie świadomości. Jim to wszystko dobrze przemyślał i wybrał najmniejsze zło, ale i tak jest wściekły na los, że nie dał mu możliwości uniknięcia przeznaczenia.

Wystarczają dwa albo trzy wdechy i na twarzy strażnika pojawiają się oznaki życia. Mężczyzna unosi rękę, żeby mocniej przycisnąć strzęp koszulki Jima do nosa - Jim szybko cofa własną dłoń - a potem głęboko zaciąga się zapachem. Jego wzrok unosi się, żeby napotkać skierowane w dół spojrzenie Jima, i w oczach strażnika pojawia się błysk zrozumienia. Jim nie czeka, aż mężczyzna się odezwie, tylko mówi szybko:

\- Słuchaj, musisz stąd iść. Tu zaraz może się zrobić gorąco: wchodzimy do zajętego przez przestępców banku, będzie pewnie dużo hałasu i innych intensywnych bodźców.

Strażnik kiwa głową; Jim nie wie, czy ma to być potwierdzenie, że zrozumiał i usłucha, czy tylko oznaka przyjęcia informacji do wiadomości. Nie ma czasu, żeby móc sterczeć tam dłużej, teraz, kiedy już spełnił swój obowiązek jako przewodnika. Nie ma czasu, żeby chociaż odprowadzić wzrokiem strażnika, który jeszcze nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie czekając na to, co zrobi mężczyzna, zwyczajnie odwraca się i odchodzi. Wie, że policjanci z kordonu nie przepuszczą cywila kimkolwiek by nie był, więc nie grozi mu bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo - jeśli usłucha Jima, nie będzie groziło mu żadne, w każdym razie nie związane z obecnym wyskokiem Kincade'a.

Przez resztę dnia jest trochę rozkojarzony; stara się skupić bez reszty na pracy, ale zepchnięta na dno świadomości myśl, że znalazł swojego strażnika, nie daje mu spokoju. Teoretycznie nadal się nie znają, a Jim stanowczo sobie wmawia, że nie będzie szukał wiadomości o swoim strażniku nawet teraz, kiedy już go znalazł, więc istnieje możliwość, że więcej się nie zobaczą. Mało prawdopodobna możliwość, bo strażnik dla odmiany prawie na pewno będzie szukał Jima, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewielu jest niezwiązanych przewodników pracujących w policji Cascade, z pomocą Centrum na pewno szybko go znajdzie. Tym bardziej, że w wydziale spraw ważnych jes tylko Jim, a wystarczy włączyć telewizor, żeby się dowiedzieć, kto zajmował się dzisiejszym napadem na bank (przeklęty Kincade znowu im uciekł, niech go jasna cholera; wszystko przez tego idoiotę, komendanta, ale wina oczywiście spadła na wydział).

Wraca do domu późnym wieczorem - wypełnianie papierów na komendzie trwało całe godziny; pieprzona biurokracja. W budynku jest cicho, na jego korytarzu pusto, przed drzwiami mieszkania nikt nie czeka. Jim jest trochę zdziwiony, choć jednocześnie wdzięczny, bo w tej chwili jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle nie ma ochoty rozmawiać z żadnym strażnikiem, szczególnie własnym.

Ale kiedy rano, zaraz po tym, jak Jim wstaje, schodzi do kuchni i wstawia wodę na kawę, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, nie jest zaskoczony. Spodziewa się, kogo zobaczy za drzwiami, więc otwiera je z lekko opuszczoną głową, żeby od razu patrzeć prosto w oczy swojego strażnika. I tak oczywiście jest. Stojący na korytarzu niski, długowłosy mężczyzna nie spuszcza z niego nieodgadnionego spojrzenia, kiedy z pozornym spokojem wita się słowami:

\- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać.

***


End file.
